


Engaged To Another

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're engaged to Peter, and Edmund wishes he didn't have these feelings for you.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader, Peter Pevensie/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Engaged To Another

“So here is where you’ve been hiding this entire time.”

Edmund gives out a smile at the sound of your voice, his brown eyes looking away from the book he’s been studying to settle them on your face. He can’t help but admire how beautiful you are, the gown you’re wearing that day making your eyes sparkle with more brightness than usual.

“Believe it or not…” His lips stretch out as he speaks with a sarcastic tone. “But I’m not exactly fond of preparing a wedding with my sisters.”

The chuckle that escapes your throat is the sweetest thing he’s ever heard. “And you thought the Narnian library was the greatest place to escape them?”

“Of course.” His smile turns into a grin. “Books are a great way to travel wherever you want, and thus, without leaving the comfort of your home.” 

You give him a sweet smile. “Those are wise words coming out of your mouth.”

“They don’t call me Edmund The Just for nothing.” His words make you chuckle a second time, warmth spreading inside his chest. “Were you looking for me? Or were you perhaps also looking for an escape?”

“Although traveling through unknown and magical places with you sounds ravishing…” You take the book from his hands, his breath getting stuck in his throat when your fingers brush against his. “… I came to tell you that Peter wishes to ask you something.”

The name of his brother makes his eye twitch for a moment, his pupils observing you putting the book back into one of the bookcases. “Does he now?”

“Yes, he does.” You turn your head towards him and his stomach twist at how lovingly you are. “He wants you to officiate our wedding.”

The words cut through his heart like a sharp knife. It was already hurting to know that the only woman he grew to love is engaged to his older brother; but the thought of being at the center of it, to be the one to unite your life to Peter’s, is unbearable.

His eyes water up, though he manages to give out a smile that looks genuine. “It would be an honor.”

“Oh! I’m glad!” You walk towards the exit, giving him one last pure look before you disappear. “I’ll tell Peter you accepted, he’ll be beyond happy!”

“ _Yeah…”_ Edmund’s expression falters down to sadness as soon as you’re gone, his hands hiding his face as he sulks towards the table. “ _… but what about my happiness…?”_

Is he just destined to live in his brother’s shadow forever?


End file.
